castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hanzou-sama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Keep/Monster/Sea Serpent/Loot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vincent The Frugal (Talk) 11:55, January 4, 2010 Ancient Tome is equipment The Ancient Tome is a 7/12 offhand weapon, it is definitely not a soldier. Screenshot in equipment: http://i45.tinypic.com/zlsm8h.png Screenshot in battle: http://i45.tinypic.com/29y1gko.png Gatesvp 06:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Thank you very much. I removed Ancient Tome from Shield table just because it's still "officially" listed in Soldier page, so it doesn't make sense if it shows up in Blacksmith. I will make every move needed now. Hopefully it isn't a very popular item. --Hanzou-sama 10:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Warrior I have tried to edit the Soldiers page. It is not perfect, but I think that you can fix the FUBAR that I put there. Thank you for creating this page, it has helped... GMTrojan 22:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC)GMTrojan : I reformated it to make it like other tables. Thank you for your contribution, hope to receive more from you in the future. Hanzou-sama 23:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) This is under The Earth Elemental Rewards, for the new Castle Age battle, it's a reward, but I wasn't sure where to post it. You have been awarded with: Stone Skin! 7 defense: 7 Also the Terra's Heart Bonus: +1% Critical when Terra is equipped but there is no area for Special notes on that section under the blacksmith page. For the Earth Elemental battle reward * Thanks for informing. Those information has been added to these pages: Genesis, The Earth Elemental, Blacksmith, Magic, Terra. * By the way, when you post in talk pages please sign your post by using ~~~~ : Hanzou-sama 06:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I could not get the pictures right. on the equipment page. May want to fix them. Tempest Crown Yeah, I'm an idiot. I saw Terra and thought of Genesis and knew he didn't drop it but it's undone now. Demi-Quest Page When I created the Demi-Quest page, I felt it was important to keep the similar structure. Also since wiki had a link to it already in existance, but no page there (requesting "create") - it made sense. I formatted it based on the Quests page for uniformity, and with hopes that others will help to adjust the form, add information, and add links. I am all for suggestions as to improving it.Refiner 23:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Rarity colors for chest pulls Hey, sorry about the colors on chest pulls. I realized after. Can you add CSS classes for chest pull rarities (epic-chest, epic-rare, etc)? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:25 PM PST 8 May 2010 :Oops, I'm such a dork. You did! -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:27 PM PST 8 May 2010 ::Oh, that was nothing. Thanks for your edits at the wiki. I can actually learn some new tricks with wikicode from your templates. :) --Hanzou-sama 15:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Table header templates If you look at the page history, anonymous editors seem to be removing the table header templates. Maybe it's because they don't under stand what they do. I will put comments in to warn people not to remove them. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:23 PM PST 14 May 2010 :Crap, you're right, it removes the template. Wikia didn't used to do this. I will see if I can prevent the auto-removal somehow. Otherwise I will complain via Special:Contact. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:13 PM PST 14 May 2010 My monaco.css changes I noticed you copied some of my monaco.css changes. I did some more you might want to try. It adds the light beige background to more of the page. This might slow people down on lower speed connections (loading the background image), but I think it looks good and less generic. I hope to someday to put the changes in MediaWiki:Monaco.css, but there is no hurry. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:11 AM PST 2 Jun 2010 :I made a special version of the update skin changes just for you. :Put the following in your User:Hanzou-sama/monaco.css: @import "/index.php?title=User:Fandyllic/ca-hanzou.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; :You can get rid of all the other stuff. You can also copy ca-hanzou.css to your own user subpage and point to that instead. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:32 PM PST 10 Jun 2010 :: Wow, thanks a lot. It's great to have a custom-made skin ^^. I took liberty to change the skin a bit, hope you don't mind. --Hanzou-sama 17:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Please try my skin changes and give me feedback Hi, I've been experimenting with some skin changes at User:Fandyllic/monaco.css. I'd appreciate it if you would copy my changes in your Monaco CSS overrides user page (User: /monaco.css and give me some feedback. After responding to the feedback from you, ConHorne, Lycentia, and Vincent, I'd like to roll it out to everyone in MediaWiki:Monaco.css. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:54 AM PST 4 Jun 2010 Monster vs. Monsters I noticed your curid=3337&diff=23674&oldid=23517}} change to make the Monsters sidebar link to to Monster. I'd like to explain why I think Monsters should link to Monster List and the first item in the submenu should be Monster rather than Monster List. I look at the sidebar as attempting to mimic the top tab bar in the game and in the game (currently) the Monsters link goes to the Monster List page. The game doesn't have anything like the Monster page exactly, but it is still a very good informational page, so it should have a link in the sidebar and at the top of the submenu seems good. Oh and we should also link to Summon Monster in the sidebar Monsters submenu, but I can add that myself. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:29 PM PST 21 Jun 2010 :Well, I changed that was because the Monsters and Monster List items on the sidebar both lead to Monster List article, which seems to be redundant while losing a shortcut to Monster article, a useful one in my opinion. Anyway your suggestion is a good way to solve this. Please edit the sidebar as you see fit. Thanks. --Hanzou-sama 02:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Achievements Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia Gaming team. As you may have noticed on other wikis, such as Red Dead Wiki or SWTOR Wiki, Wikia has recently introduced an Achievement extension. The goal of achievements is to help encourage people to make more edits and contribute to the wiki. They also help brand new people get a feel for what they can do on the wiki by showing them various challenges. Awards are only available for logged-in users, so they’ll help encourage people to log in when they’re making edits. You can see an achievement leaderboard here. Badges that you've earned and a list of the challenges that are available for you will also show up on your user page. Admins are able to customize the names and pictures used in the achievement awards so that they fit a given community. Your wiki has been chosen by Wikia as one of the few wikis we would like to enable achievements on. Would you mind this extension being activated? Ausir(talk) 01:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : I think it would be great. Please activate it. By the way, can admins customize the challenge for achievements (i.e. how someone gets an achievement)? Hanzou-sama 08:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making me a bureaucrat It probably wasn't necessary, but I appreciate it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Jul 2011 8:18 AM Pacific : It should have been done long ago :) I'm really happy to see the wiki still alive and well. You guys did a great job. Hanzou-sama 01:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC)